Arrived in Castle of Dream (Ventus, Spyro's and Pop Fizz's Story)
In a small wood-lined room, a young woman gazes out a window at a tall glistening castle. She sits in a brown apron and sighs. A mouse in a red outfit and cap runs out of a mousehole in the wall) Jaq: Cinderelly! Cinderelly! Come on! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! (He climbs up a post on the bed near the wall. She turns and sees him) Cinderella: Now, Jaq, what's all the fuss about? Jaq: Somebody new in the house! Somebody never sawr-a 'fore. Cinderella: Oh, a new friend. Where is he? Jaq: In a trap! Down the stairs! Cinderella: Oh dear! (She rushes to the door. Meanwhile, Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz paces in their metal cage) Ventus: What is going on? Spyro: Don't know. (He folds his arms and looks around, gasping. He grabs the bars of the cage) Ventus: Somebody tell me how we got so SMALL! (He hears a door open and looks up, seeing Cinderella walking toward him, towering overhead. She picks up the cage and they struggles to keep their balance. She tips the door of the cage up toward her, and he rolls to the back of it) Cinderella (opening the door): Don't be afraid. (She looks inside, getting a closer look) Cinderella: Oh! How interesting... I've never seen a mouse like you before. (He rubs his head) Ventus, Spyro & Pop Fizz: Mouse? Cinderella: Jaq, you better explain things to them. (She puts the cage down, Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz wobbling inside again. The cage shakes as it touches the floor. He looks up and sees the mouse walking toward him) Jaq: Now, now now. Looka, little guys. Raker easy. Nutta worry 'bout. We like-a you. Cinderelly like-a you, too. She's-a nice, very nice-nice. (They smiles) Jaq: Come on now. Zugk-zugk. (They walk out of the cage) Jaq: Name-a Jaq. Ventus: I'm Ventus. Call me Ven. Spyro: I'm Spyro. Pop Fizz: And I'm Pop Fizz Jaq: Zugk-zugk, Ven-Ven. Need-a sudda? Ask-a Jaq! Lady Tremaine: Cinderella! Cinderella (sighing): Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while, Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz. (She leaves the room softly) Ventus: Wow, I guess she's got her hands full. Jaq: Yep, work, work, work! Stepmuddy keep-a Cinderelly busy all day! Ventus: She didn't seem to mind much, though. Jaq: No, not Cinderelly. She work-a hard. Got a dream--big dream. Dream gonna come true! Ventus: That sounds like somebody I know. Spyro: Me too. (He thinks about Terra and Eruptor) Terra (memory): Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about. Eruptor: (memory) So am I. Ventus (to Jaq): Hey, maybe you can help us find them! They're names are Terra and Eruptor. You seen them? Jaq: Ehh, no no. Never saw Terra and Eruptor 'fore. Spyro: Okay. Ventus: Oh, well. It was worth a shot. Jaq: Come on. Follow me. Gotta see the house. (He scampers off) Ventus: H-hey! Pop Fizz: Wait for us. (He enters a mousehole and Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz runs after him. They follows Jaq inside the walls to Cinderella's room. Later, they gaze out the window) Pop Fizz: Look at that castle. Ventus: What's that? Jaq: That's-a palace--King's palace! Gonna be a big ball tonight. Spyro: Is Cinderella going? Jaq (sighing): I don't know... (They hear the door open and turn around to see Cinderella enter) Cinderella (smiling): Hello, you two. Have you become friends already? (They nod. Cinderella gets out a dressmaker's dummy, which is wearing an old pink dress) Cinderella: Oh, that's wonderful. (She looks over the dress, humming softly to herself) Ventus: You sure look happy, Cinderella. Spyro: And why? Cinderella: Mm, I'm going to the royal ball tonight. (She sighs) Cinderella: I guess dreams really do come true. Lady Tremaine: Cinderella! Cinderella (sadly): My dress will have to wait. Anastasia: Cinderella! Drizella: Cinderella! Cinderella: All right, all right, I'm coming! (She walks out the door) Jaq: Poor Cinderelly... She not go to the ball. Ventus: Why not? Jaq: You see. They fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done. Say, got an idea! Ven-Ven, Spyro, Pop Fizz, help-a Jaq? Ventus: With what? Jaq: Fix-a Cinderelly dress for the ball. Ventus: But what do we need to get? Jaq: Look around the house. Lots o' pretty-pretty things. Ventus: Okay, let's do it. We'll go find whatever we need. Jaq, you get things set up here. Jaq: Zugk-zugk! (Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz jumps down from the windowsill) Jaq: Ven-Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz! Careful Rucifee! Ventus: "Roos-a-fee"? Spyro: Who's that? Jaq: Rucifee a cat-cat! Mean...sneaky... Jump at you, bite at you! Ventus: Gotcha. (They leaves Cinderella's room by way of mousehole and returns to the Wardrobe Room. They finds pink fabric on the floor of the room and white lace lying on the couch. They climbs a pile of books and retrieves a white sash. They climbs though another mousehole and reaches the top of a dresser, where they finds a white button. They finds pink thread after reaching the top of a large wardrobe. Once they finds all the materials, they returns to Cinderella's Room and gives them to Jaq) Jaq: Still needs a pretty-pretty pearl. Ventus (nodding): Leave it to us! Jaq: Pretty-pretty pearl gotta be down-a-stairs! (Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz returns to the Wardrobe Room and sees the pearl resting next to a cat--or at least, next to a resting cat. Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz slowly skulks over, careful to not wake Lucifer. For good measure, they waves a hand in front of the cat's closed eyes but it remains still. Once picks up the pearl and turns around, the cat's ears perk up and it opens a single green eye. They walks away slowly, realizing the purring has stopped. Lucifer lifts a paw upward silently) Jaq: Look out! Rucifee! (Ven, Spyro, Pop Fizz and Lucifer look above the dresser and Jaq throws a ball of yarn at the cat, hitting it on the head) Lucifer: Mrowr! Jaq: Hurry! Hurry, Ven, Spyro, Pop Fizz! (He readies another ball of yarn. Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz runs forward as he throws another, Lucifer dodging out of the way. The cat begins running in circles as Jaq throws multiple yarn balls of blue and violet. Lucifer knocks into the dresser just as Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz reaches the mousehole, making Jaq lose his balance, toppling over onto the floor) Jaq (sitting up): Ooh, that hurt... (He looks up to see the cat, who raises a paw and meows at him. Jaq screams in fright and covers his eyes. Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz, still carrying the pearl, runs at the cat and knocks its paw away) Ventus: Time to play, cat! Jaq: Ven-Ven! Spyro! Pop Fizz! (He hands over he pearl, keeping his eyes on Lucifer) Ventus: Take the pearl, Jaq! We'll hold him off. Run! Jaq: Zugk-zugk! (Jaq takes the pearl and runs. Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz fights the cat until Lucifer runs away. Jaq walks back to Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz, who disels their Keyblade) Jaq: Oh, that's a big "thank you". Ventus: No thanks needed. You saved us before, so we I aved you. That's what friends do, right? Jaq: Zugk-zugk! Ven-Ven, Spyro, Pop Fizz, Jaq are good friends! Ventus: Now, let's get that dress finished. (They run back into the mousehole. Later, Cinderella returns to her room and stares at the castle out the window) Cinderella (sadly): Oh, well... What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring...and completely... completely wonderful. (She sits at the window) Ventus: Cinderella! (She looks up and sees the wooden room divider open, revealing a beautiful pink dress with white lace and pink ribbons) Cinderella: Is that my dress? Ventus: Yes. It's a present from us. (Jaq smiles) Spyro: Now you have a dress for the ball. (Cinderella lays her hand next to Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz and he walks onto it, chuckling. She does the same for Jaq) Cinderella: Why, it's...it's such a surprise... Jaq: Hurry, hurry! Time-a go, Cinderelly! Cinderella: Oh, thank you. (Ven puts his hands behind his head. Later, Jaq, Spyro, Pop Fizz and Ven sit at the window looking out at the castle) Jaq: Jaq-Jaq hope-a Cinderelly dream comes true. What's-a Ven-Ven dream? Ventus: Huh? I wonder... (He and Spyro think about Terra, Eruptor, Aqua, Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf) Terra (memory): Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about. Eruptor: (memory) So am I. Aqua (memory): Well, you're not the only one. Stealth Elf: Yeah, there's us who have to be one. Terra (memory): I know. You, me, your friends, Pop Fizz, Eruptor, Spyro and Ven all share the same dream. Ventus: Funny... I'd never really thought about it--at least until you asked me. Spyro: Me too. (Thsy holds out their hand) Ventus: My dream is to become a Keyblade Master. Spyro: (Their Keyblade appears in their hand) Jaq: Hope-a Ven-Ven and Spyro dream come true, too. Ventus: Me and Spyro just need to keep on believing, right? Jaq: Zugk-zugk!